


Sally Jackson Is Awesome

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Luke, Cute, Depression, M/M, Sad Percy, awesome sally jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Jackson being her awesome self.<br/>That's basically it. </p><p>**set about a week after The Words They Don't Say**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally Jackson Is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. I just lost my uncle and a boy I went to high school with died. I hope you guys like the new update :)
> 
> -Kat

Sally never really tells them when she's coming over. She just does. And it's okay because they love her. 

It's been about a week since Percy's...accident. He refuses to call it what it is, because if he does that then he might not be able to stop Luke from killing them. 

Whenever he feels like he's going to lose it and being around Luke doesn't immediately make it better his mom is somehow always there. He swears she has a seventh sense that tells her when Percy needs her. He would say sixth, but she already has that one covered with her ability to put up with the gods and their complete and utter bullshit. 

And sometimes, she just comes over because she can. 

But lately, she’s been coming over a lot more often. Percy isn’t sure if it’s because she misses him and needs to be around him or if she just knows that he needs his mom. As great as Luke is, Sally Jackson just has this innate ability to make everything better. 

So when on one of the worst days that Percy's had she doesn't show up it's a little bit strange. And the fact that Percy really hasn't gotten out of bed is worrying Luke. 

Luke let's Percy stay in bed until three in the afternoon before he walks to their bedroom and knocks hesitantly on the door. "Percy?" 

When he doesn't immediately receive an answer he pushes the door open and walks quietly over to the bed, sitting down next to Percy. He places a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder as he says his name again. 

This time Percy sighs and rolls over, staring up at Luke tiredly. "I'm okay, Luke. Just tired." 

Luke Smiles. "Why don't you get dressed? We'll go out and do something."

"Like what?" Percy asks and Luke's glad that he didn't immediately shoot down the idea. 

Luke shrugs. "Whatever we want."

Percy smiles and it's the first real one Luke's seen in days. "Alright. Let me just take a shower."

Luke can’t help but smile. As long as Percy’s happy so is he. 

~***~  
Somehow they end up in a nearby park, just sitting on the swings and keeping each other company. Percy hadn’t really wanted to be around a lot of people and no one had been in this park when they walked by. At first they’d just walked around, holding hands, and talking every now and again. 

After a few minutes of silence Luke looks over at Percy to see he has his head bowed and a hand covering his face. Without having to ask Luke knows Percy is crying. He stands up and moves in front of Percy, sliding down into a crouch and resting a hand on Percy’s knee. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy whispers, but Luke can hear the pain in his voice. “I’m so sorry.”

Luke wraps his fingers around Percy’s wrist, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. “Percy, don’t apologize. Nothing that’s happened is your fault. It’s those assholes’ fault for being homophobic dickheads.”

Percy just stares at him, tear tracks on his cheeks. 

So Luke continues. “But I don’t care what anyone besides you thinks of me. I love you, Percy. And I always will, no matter what happens to the two of us. I will always stand by your side. I don’t care what anyone thinks of us, and you shouldn’t either.” He lets go of Percy’s wrist and moves both hands up to frame Percy’s face. “You are so strong, stronger than even you know. And I love you for it, but you don’t have to be strong for me. You can break down and I won’t care.”

Percy stares at him for about half a second before he turns his head away, his hands starting to shake as he fights to hold back tears. “I can’t. Luke, I can’t. I just...I can’t stand the thought of losing you again, not after...everything.”

Luke stands, pulling Percy up with him. He stares into Percy’s eyes as he wraps his arms around Percy. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Before Percy can answer Luke leans down and claims his lips in a kiss that leaves the both of them breathless. 

They end up laying together on the ground underneath a large oak tree, wrapped up in each other. 

And Percy’s not okay, but he’s trying to be. 

With Luke by his side, he’ll find a way to be. 

And when they get home there's a plate of blue cookies on the table in the kitchen with a note that says: love, mom :).


End file.
